This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Roles and Qualifications of the Co-PI for UA and PC for UAA - Dr. Jocelyn Krebs is Co-PI and also Executive Director of the SC. Her duties as Co-PI include integration of scientific activities across the Alaska INBRE network and being vice-chair of the MAC. The PI and Co-PI work as a team to maintain good communication between campuses. The Co-PI will be responsible for the topical INBRE intercampus seminars in physiology, microbiology, toxicology, and bioinformatics;this responsibility may be delegated to other faculty. In partnership with the Executive Office, the Co-PI will oversee the INBRE ongoing evaluations. At UAA, Dr. Krebs will have oversight of, and provide coordination for, all INBRE activities on that campus. Dr. Krebs received her PhD in Molecular and Cellular Biology from UC Berkeley and her postdoctoral training in biochemistry and genetics at the UMass Medical School. Her research concerns the roles of histone modifications in the repair of DNA damage, as well as in the responses to other stresses such as toxic metal exposure. Her laboratory has been supported by NSF, NIH and the Whitehall Foundation. Since joining UAA in 2000, Dr. Krebs was Chair of the Biological Sciences Graduate Program and Chair of the University's Graduate Academic Board. Her work on the latter committee led eventually to the creation of the UAA Graduate School in April 2008. She has been the major advisor for 1 postdoc, 3 PhD students, and 8 MS students and 25 undergrad research students. She has taught undergraduate and graduate courses, including Genetics, Molecular Biology, and Molecular Biology of Cancer, and Biochemistry in the WWAMI program.